


Prince Lancelot

by nyaruhodo



Series: Princes of Daibazaal and Altea [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Siblings, Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Character Names, Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone is aliens, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith and Lotor are Cousins, Keith is Zarkon's Nephew, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyaruhodo/pseuds/nyaruhodo
Summary: “You're... the prince of Altea,” Kogane croaked, his entire face locked up in a mask of horror. Lance really didnotlike that look, so, of course, he decided to, y'know, crack a couple jokes. Lighten up the atmosphere a little.“Yeah, and you only nearly killed me.”Kogane looked like he might faint.





	Prince Lancelot

War meetings were boring. They sounded exciting when you weren't part of them, like some sort of thrilling discussion of _battles_ and _weapons_ and all that other good stuff.

Prince Lancelot of Altea was quickly discovering they were not all they were cracked up to be.

It wasn't like it was his first meeting like this. He'd occasionally popped in in the past, when he'd been allowed to, but he'd never stayed for a whole one, and he'd had no idea just how _monotonous_ they could get. It was boring, damn it, boring and tedious and probably a lot of other words Lance couldn't think of at the moment, since his brain was just about fried from this damned meeting. Allura was giving him a look, he was pretty sure, one that suggested she'd noticed his eyes turn glassy as he stopped paying attention, or that she'd noticed he'd occasionally nod at the wrong time, since he was losing track of the conversation as it went in circle after circle after _circle_.

Allura's smooth voice, the one she used for serious diplomacy, shook Lance out of the trance he had fallen into. “Excuse me, gentlemen, but I believe Prince Lotor and I,” a little nod of her head to the Galra prince, who smiled his oily smile at her, “have some, ah, sensitive issues to discuss. If you would be so kind as to grant us some time to ourselves, I'm sure that you will find everyone in the castle to be most hospitable. We will be out to join you fairly shortly.” She gave Lance a pointed look, as though to tell him he owed her one, and Lance didn't have the motivation to argue after all of _that_. How Allura did it, he would never know, but he was taking the opportunity to leave _now_.

The spacious hallway outside the meeting room was nigh empty when Lance came through the doors. The Galra diplomats had left quickly, perhaps to take advantage of the Alteans' hospitality, but more likely to report to their senior officer (and _then_ take advantage of the Alteans' hospitality). The only person besides Lance was a single Galra soldier stationed near the door. The Galra had looked up when Lance left, gave him a curt nod, and then returned to staring at the floor as though he had some kind of personal grievance with it. He seemed lost in his own world, so Lance decided, hey, why not mess with him a little? He doubted any Galra soldier would be dumb enough to attack the _eldest prince of Altea_ in his _family's castle_ , so Lance assumed any prank he pulled would just be chalked up to nerves and nobody would be hurt. Plus, for a Galra, the guy was _tiny_ ; he came up to just above Lance's chin, and while Lance was tall, Galra were normally pretty huge, so Lance was pretty sure he wouldn't get challenged by any Galra runt, anyway.

He was, unfortunately, incorrect.

Lance's plan was fine: he would sneak up behind the Galra soldier, and tap him on the opposite shoulder. It was a harmless prank, child's play - perhaps a little too immature for a nearly-adult prince, in fact - but he picked it in the hopes that he could fuck with the Galra a little without it being too big of a deal.

It started off fine, too; the soldier didn't notice him approaching until he was almost on him. That was when it all went to hell.

As soon as Lance's hand made contact with the Galra's shoulder, his whole world flipped. Literally, actually. The little Galra guy had grabbed Lance's arm and pretty much _thrown_ him over his shoulder. Lance hit the floor with a wheeze, and immediately thanked the universe and any deity in it for the slight padding in his outfit, because it hurt like a bitch, but he was pretty sure he wouldn't be _too_ bruised tomorrow.

“Ohhh, _quiznak_ , shit, damn, okay. Are you alright? What the hell did you do that for?!”

Lance looked up, vaguely dazed, at the guy bending over him. He took a moment to gather his bearings before he replied, feeling irritation rise to the surface as he did.

“What did _I_ do that for? What the _quiznak_ did _you_ do that for?! I could've hit my head, man! I could've died! Or gotten concussed!” Lance exclaimed, perhaps a little more melodramatically than necessary. The Galra still looked angry, but slightly more cowed.

“Look, I'm... I'm sorry,” the Galra said, voice quiet but still strained, “but what you did was pretty stupid. How did you _think_ I was gonna react to that? Just smile and laugh when a _stranger_ touches me?” He laughed a little, and it was Lance's turn to feel a little sheepish. “On Daibazaal, if you let people touch you like that-” The Galra soldier stopped talking, as though he'd realized he shouldn't reveal things about his homeworld to an Altean aristocrat.

Lance didn't really have a reply to any of that. Maybe he should've thought this through a little more.

“Okay, look, I'm realizing that was kind of a dick move-” the Galra snorted softly, almost too quiet for Lance to hear, “-but I think that maybe we can get back on the right foot, if that makes sense.”

The soldier sighed, before nodding and reaching out a hand to help Lance up. After a moment of pause, Lance took it, and he was pulled up by a surprisingly strong arm. “Alright, you know what? I'll bite. What do you propose?” the solider said, once Lance had regained his balance. Lance hadn't really expected so quick an agreement, but he'd take his opportunities where he could get them.

“Well, we might as well get to know each other if we're gonna not be at each other's throats, right?” The Galra soldier raised his eyebrow, but nodded. “So I _propose_ that we just, like... take turns asking each other questions.”

Lance could see the confusion and amusement in the guard's eyes, and prepared to be mocked for his suggestions, but he was again surprised.

“Okay.”

“What?”

“I said okay? You don't have to act so surprised. I don't have a better suggestion, so no reason not to,” replied the Galra, shrugging as though that was a _normal_ thing for a Galra to say. Lance shook off his surprise, though; he had to think of his first question. He decided to start off simple, ease his way into things.

“What's your name?”

The Galra soldier raised his eyebrows, as though the question were unexpected, but replied quickly enough, regardless.

“Kogane. And yours?”

“Lancelot, but Lance to people I like,” Lance replied, sending the suddenly frozen soldier ( _not soldier_ , Lance thought, _his name is Kogane_ ) one of his charmingly cheesy winks.

“You're... the prince of Altea,” Kogane croaked, his entire face locked up in a mask of horror. Lance really did _not_ like that look, so, of course, he decided to, y'know, crack a couple jokes. Lighten up the atmosphere a little.

“Yeah, and you only nearly killed me.”

Kogane looked like he might faint. Lance was a little worried; no one had ever reacted this badly to learning he was a prince. Usually, the reaction was pretty positive. Then again, Kogane _was_ Galra.

“Hey, it's alright, dude, it's not that big of a deal,” Lance began, but Kogane shook his head. The Galra looked a little less horrified, but still embarrassed and uncomfortable.

“I-” He started to speak, but paused for a moment to gather himself before continuing. “It was inappropriate of me, Your Highness. I apologize. Plus, Lotor'll have an aneurysm if he finds out I've been beating up Princess Allura's brother.” Lance wasn't sure if he was supposed to hear the last part, as Kogane mumbled it under his breath, but it still brought a little smile to his face, even if Kogane referring to the Galra prince by his given name was a little odd.

“Dude, it's okay. Lotor doesn't have to know about it.”

Kogane looked back at Lance, eyebrows raised incredulously.

“You mean you're not going to report me for-” Lance watched as Kogane struggled for a word to decribe what had just happened. “- _that_?”

“'Course not. I'm no snitch.” That got a little snort from Kogane, which Lance couldn't help but smile at. Unfortunately, the Prince of Altea had pretty rotten luck, so of course that was the moment Allura and Lotor chose to wrap up their meeting. Lotor and Kogane's eyes met, and an indecipherable look was shared between them. Lance didn't have much time to worry about it, though, as Allura met his gaze in what he assumed must look like a similar look, albeit a more blatantly curious one. A small gesture of her hand told Lance she wanted him to follow her, so he did. He was prepared to sulk, though, and explain it wasn't _his_ fault that Lotor's guard was coiled tighter than a fluxembeast at its peak.

“Lance,” Allura began, and Lance prepared himself for a lecture.

“I'm glad you've decided to warm up to the Galran officials,” Allura said, smiling, and _wow_ , that was _not_ the response he was expecting from Allura. He quirked a brow, giving her a searching look, trying to figure out what here he'd missed.

“You gotta be kidding me. You know I think they're all - pardon my French - a bunch of assholes. Just 'cause I talked to a guard doesn't mean I've ‘warmed up’ to them,” Lance replied. Allura looked she was torn between laughing and berating him.

“Lance, you do know who the Galra you were talking to was, right?”

“He was just a guard, wasn't he?” Lance said, as pieces started to fall into place, and not in a way that Lance was sure he liked.

Allura rolled her eyes. “That was Prince Kogane, Zarkon's nephew.” She tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Although he does serve as Lotor's bodyguard, so perhaps you weren't too far off the mark.”

Lance hadn't taken in much after ‘Zarkon's nephew.’ He was too busy contemplating the fact that _younger Galra prince_ had _literally thrown him_. And Lance had tried to _prank him_.

Lance was so completely fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a pain to write, and didn't even turn out that well. Hopefully later chapters are better, haha.


End file.
